Coco
Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Assistant Chief of Staff |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Royal City |status=Active |counterpart=Coco (Earth Land) |relatives= |magic= |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut= Episode 80 |japanese voice=Rie MurakawaWeekly Shonen Magazine: 2011 no.18 |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Coco (ココ Koko) is a small, yet fast, barefooted girl who serves as a messenger, among other things, in Edolas. Her title is Assistant Chief of Staff, putting her only a rank below the wizened Byro in standing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 10 Appearance Coco is a lean and short female whose face bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small nose and a green headgear possessing large, floppy "ears". She has brown eyes and long brown hair that is usually kept with a blue, spherical ponytail which descends on her right shoulder. Coco wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders. She wears white gloves on both hands and is barefooted. Personality At first, Coco seems to be a bright, cheerful girl who is loyal to her King and her country as she eagerly follows Faust's orders. Later, when she learns that the King's plans would endanger her friends, Coco decides to disobey his orders, putting herself at risk. She then realizes the value of friendship and how she just wants nothing more than to be happy with the people she loves and cares about. Synopsis Edolas arc When the Anima operation is successful, Coco reports to Faust, telling him that the extraction can commence in four days and the Magic Power from it can last for the next ten years. Faust comments that it is insufficient, telling her that he needs an infinite supply of Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 10-12 She later accompanies Faust as he faces the citizens of the Royal City and promises them that they will produce an infinite amount of Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 15-19 Coco then attends a meeting with Faust, Hughes, Byro, Sugarboy, and Panther Lily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magic Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy, but suck the Magic from her instead. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste, but Byro informs him that with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magic Power from humans, but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are similar to humans. Byro then informs the group if they managed to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers, they will gain infinite Magic Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheer, while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon Slayers and the giant Lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Panther Lily, leave, talking about what they will do if they achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-3 After Faust orders the use of Code ETD and declares war on Extalia, Coco begins to panic with what they've done, thinking that the queen will attack them and the Exceeds' forces are exceedingly greater that theirs. Faust reassures her, saying that it is the reason that they have the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-11 When all the preparations are completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon, which if it's used correctly, it can result in a downpour of eternal Magic Power for the Royal City. Byro then presents the key to Faust but is interrupted by Coco who tries to inform them that Panther Lily is on the Lacrima Island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs away, despite the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. As she runs, Coco begins to feel the wounds on her feet but she decides to keep running, determined to not let Panther Lily die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-6 While running, Coco bumps into Lucy as she is unable to walk anymore. Coco then begins to ask for Lucy's help but she stops herself when she remembers that Lucy is from Earth Land. While Coco argues with herself on what to do, Byro catches up with her and demands she give him key. Thinking that Byro is talking about her Celestial Spirit Keys, Lucy stands up and prepares to fight him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-20 With the help of Natsu, Lucy manages to defeat Byro, which causes Coco to offer them the key. However, Sugarboy arrives and snatches the key while Gray pursues him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 15-19 Lucy and Coco attempt to follow, but Sugarboy's Magic sinks them along with Natsu Dragneel and Byro. Because of Byro's large octopus body, they are trapped under him. Later, after Gray defeats Sugarboy, a small clip is displayed of Coco pulling Lucy out from under Byro. Humorously, while pulling Lucy out, she states that Lucy's boobs are huge. Just as the cannon is fired, Lucy and Coco, riding on a legion, arrive and, taking the other three Mages with them, head to stop the Lacrima Island from colliding with Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 15-16 Coco asks her Legion to stop the Lacrima Island, but she's unsuccessful. As the Lacrima Island nearly collides with Extalia, the group tries to push it back. Coco then notices Panther Lily who was yelling at her for doing something so foolish. Coco replies that compared to infinite Magic, she would rather have infinite smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 2-7 Later, Mystogan arrives and sends the giant Lacrima back to Earth Land, saving the Exceeds, Earth Land Fairy Tail and citizens of Magnolia. Coco is overjoyed at the sight of him and addresses him as the prince with tears running down her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-18 When Faust and the rest of the Royal Army begin to battle with the Earth Land Mages and Exceeds, Coco fights alongside them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 12 After Mystogan 'defeats' the Great Demon Lord Dragneel, all the Magic is sent to Earth Land and Coco waves goodbye to the Fairy Tail Mages as they get transported back home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-18 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Coco is incredibly fast and agile. She is also very hyperactive, sprinting from one end of Faust's throne room to the other just to respond to a question. Legion Rider: Coco is seen riding a Legion, that she affectionately calls "Legi-pyon", as a means of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 15 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Former Antagonist